


Touching The Sun

by Flameo_Hotman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A Pair of Pinning Dumb Dumbs, And Sokka is Icarus, And Zuko is a big old flustered mess because of this, And he called out Sokka's name, And the guy's lips, And they were tentmates, Because Zuko had a wet dream, Big Gay Crush, But Sokka makes the first move, Fluffy Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Beta because sometimes we die like men, Oh my god they were tentmates, Sokka can not shut up about how pretty Zuko is, Sokka has a big thing for Zuko's mouth, Sokka is obsessed with the sounds Zuko is making, Tent Sex, This fic might be even better than my fic honey buns, Zuko climbs a tree to avoid his problems, Zuko is the Sun, Zuko was loud as shit, because sometimes we don't die like men, beta for the second chapter, like no seriously, the morning after, they woke the whole camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameo_Hotman/pseuds/Flameo_Hotman
Summary: What happens when you put two hormonal pinning idiots in the same tent? Well, you get wet dreams that lead to revealing Zuko might just have a crush on a certain water tribe warrior. A certain water tribe warrior who is absolutely head over heels in love for Zuko and has for a while now.And what you get when those feelings get revealed is very loud, very fluffy sex that probably woke up the whole camp. But we don't need to talk about that last part. Just the smut.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1598





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/gifts).



> Written as a gift for Haicrescendo because I am probably going to be late getting the fanart I am making for her birthday finished. Happy early birthday and I hope you enjoy reading this fic just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 9/13/2020

Usually, Sokka was a heavy sleeper, but since he started sharing a tent with Zuko, he had found sleep becoming more and more elusive. And he tried not to think about the other male sleeping within arms reach.

He tried not to think of the moment of horrific arousal that had shot through him at the sight of Zuko breathing fire during the Boiling Rock.

  
Sokka tried to not think of the sight of the fire bender sweaty and shirtless, as he trained with Aang.

Or the way Zuko had flushed and looked startled when Sokka had stated he was a good teacher.

He tried not to think of the way it felt to spare with Zuko. The feeling of Zuko straddling his hips after knocking him to the ground and declaring victory.

He tried not to think of how soft, and sweet Zuko’s face looked when he slept.

He tried not to think of how every night without fail, Zuko would end up scooting over in his sleep to cuddle up into Sokka’s arms.

Sokka had just barely dozed off when soft moans and movement woke him up.

Zuko had once again tangled himself against Sokka, but his hips were jerking against the water tribesman’s thigh that had wedged itself between the fire bender’s own. At first, Sokka went rigged, in shock, but then he came to a sudden realization that Zuko was still asleep.

Zuko was asleep and moaning and rubbing himself off on Sokka’s leg, and Sokka was suddenly all too aware of how warm the body pressed against him was. How beautiful those moans sounded. How impossibly arousing this scene was.

Yes, he had always thought that Zuko looked good. He looked great even. Better so now that he had gotten rid of that ponytail. The ponytail might have looked good if it hadn’t been sitting on an otherwise bald head if Sokka was completely honest.

And it wasn’t like he had been blind to all of those things until now. He just hadn’t brought it up. He hadn’t said a word to anyone about how he thought Zuko’s rare laugh was the sound of perfection in his mind. He hadn’t mentioned how those eyes of gold made his heart swell whenever they looked at him. He hadn’t mentioned how Zuko’s smile had become the image he saw when he closed his eyes.

Those lips that haunted his dreams. Lips that seemed sculpted by an artisan into alabaster stone. Lips that he was sure would feel like hot embers that he could drown his soul in.

He had not told anyone that he had fallen in love with Zuko.

And well, maybe Sokka had a type. A denizen of beauty that was unobtainable to him because, after all, he had fallen for Yue, and she had risen out of his life to become the moon. And Zuko was bound to do the same. To rise out of his life and take the place of Fire Lord, becoming just as untouchable as the moon herself.

But right here and right now, Zuko was in his arms, and they were touching.

Zuko was dreaming, and he was letting out gasps against his skin, as he worked to bring himself to completion against Sokka’s thigh.

Sokka would not take liberties that Zuko didn’t give him, so he stayed still and watched the pleasure that bled from Zuko’s body and he locked it away in his mind knowing that this was the closest he would ever come to touching the sun.

“Au-auh- Sokka!” Zuko cried softly, body snapping and back arching as he came hard and sudden in his sleep.

And Sokka’s mind was reeling, and Zuko was stirring from sleep now.

He knew the moment Zuko realized what had just happened because he tried to pull away from Sokka, but the warrior’s arms had stayed rigid, and Sokka was reeling.

“I- Sokka-” But whatever Zuko had been about to say, whatever lie he was going to tell, went unsaid because Sokka’s throat had gone dry. And then, he was interrupting before Zuko could undo whatever spell had fallen over Sokka’s mind at what had just passed through those lips that breathed both hot fire and his name like sinful melodies that begged to become a symphony.

“You said my name…”

Zuko went stiff, and his face went red.

Sokka leaned in and whispered into the blushing fire bender’s ear, “Were you dreaming about me getting you off?”

The chocked sound Zuko made sent a shiver down Sokka’s spine.

“Do you want me to get you off?”

Zuko was wide-eyed and beautiful as he nodded.

Sokka hadn’t thought he would ever get to touch the sun, but here they were, and Zuko was practically vibrating with want and desire.

“Who gave you permission to be this good looking?” Sokka groaned, pressing his forehead against Zuko’s own. “Just look at yourself… You’re beautiful.”

Zuko tried to turn away from the warrior, but Sokka grabbed his face, turned it back to him, and pressed a kiss to that scar’s rough skin.

“No, I want to see your face.” Sokka pleaded. “Your face is breathtaking. Your face is beautiful. It’s like looking into the sun and it’s blinding.”

Zuko’s mouth hung open at Sokka’s declaration before he shut it and wet his lips.

Sokka zeroed in on those perfect lips and he was running his mouth again, saying, “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamed about your perfect mouth? Dreamed of kissing it? Dreamed of all of the things I could do with those lips?”

Zuko shuddered, and his eyes flickered shut, a small gasp passing through those lips.

“How do you want it?” Sokka murmured as he pressed a kiss to Zuko’s neck. “Do you wan-”

“I want you to fuck me!”

And, well, Sokka wasn’t about to deny Zuko when he had asked so nicely.

“Do you have anything we can use as lube, beautiful?” Sokka asked before pressing a kiss to those perfect lips.

The way Zuko clung to him and all but whined into the kiss sent Sokka’s blood racing in all the best ways.

“In my pack. I have a hair treatment.” Zuko groaned as Sokka’s kisses trailed down and away from his mouth, to suck a mark into the side of his neck. “Sokka- Please-”

Pulling away from Zuko’s feather-soft skin was almost more than Sokka could bear, but he would if it meant seeing just how much of that pale skin painted itself in shades of pink. He needed to draw out those same soft sounds from before Zuko had woken up against him.

He routed through the other male’s bag and held up a blue mask in confusion. It looked like the same mask he had seen on wanted posters throughout the Fire Nation and its colonies.

“From when I broke Aang out of Pohuai Stronghold- Please, Sokka, just grab the hair oil for the love of Agni.” Zuko pleaded as he sat up and all but tore his own shirt off.

Sokka put the mask back and found the hair oil, chuckling, “You are so impatient, darling, I’ll have to make sure I take my time with you.”

And Zuko was beautiful as he striped in the pale moonlight that filtered in through their tent. Sokka felt his breath catch at the sight. He studied each and every dip and curve of that body. He didn’t know if this would be the only chance he would get to, and he was determined to make the most of it.

If he was lucky, that body beneath his own would become a common occurrence for a long time to come.

Spirits, Sokka hoped it would.

It didn’t take him long to rid himself of his own clothes, and when he had made his way back over to the fire bender, Zuko eagerly spread his legs for him.

“Are you sure you want this?” Sokka asked as he dipped his fingers into the oil and brought them between those pale sinful thighs that looked like a vision of divine perfection.

Zuko looked up into Sokka’s eyes, almost furious and snarled, “Sokka, I swear to Agni, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll- AUH!!”

His head snapped back and slammed into the ground when Sokka pressed a finger into him. The sight was sinful. The way Zuko laid out beneath him, gasping and moaning at his touch. The way the fire bender shivered and grasped at the bedroll beneath them as Sokka drove that finger into him.

Sokka slipped a second finger into the fire bender and pressed a kiss to that pale throat, sucking another mark into it. He wanted proof in the morning that this had actually happened. He wanted to be able to look at Zuko and know he hadn’t just touched the sun, but that he had ravaged it.

“Spirits, if only you could see yourself right now…” Sokka breathed into the bruising flesh. “The way you look laid out like this. You are like a vision from the spirits.”

Then he’d hooked his fingers and pressed, and Zuko arched his back, shouting.

“Does that feel good, darling? Do you want me to do that again?”

Zuko nodded and tried to press himself back into Sokka’s touch, practically whining.

“What’s that? I don’t hear you, gorgeous.” Sokka teased, loving the way Zuko seemed to flush all the way down his face and to his chest. “You need to use your words.”

“Please, Sokka, please!” Zuko deemed, almost sobbing. “More- Please- Again-”

Sokka added a third finger and repeated the action, savoring the reactions Zuko was giving him. There was something otherworldly about how perfect Zuko’s cries and shouts of pleasure sounded, and Sokka wanted all of them.

Zuko was pressing himself back into the action, chasing the high that Sokka freely gave him, and Sokka feels his blood burning at the sight.

“Spirits, Zuko, you’re perfect.”

The way the fire bender writhes beneath him at those words is a sight Sokka will never forget, and suddenly he is removing his fingers and needing to be in Zuko right now.

The way Zuko whines at the sudden emptiness inside him is glorious, and Sokka thinks he just might die if he can’t pull even more of those needy sounds from the fire bender. He wastes no time pressing himself into the wanting, needy body beneath him and hisses at the sudden tightness.

It’s hot, and it’s wet, and it is like he died and is sinking into nirvana.

And the sound Zuko makes will be ringing in his ears forever with the way it burns into his mind.

Zuko’s legs wrap around him, and he is clawing at Sokka’s back, and Sokka is thrusting into him.

“I know I said I was going to take my time, but beautiful, if you keep making sounds like that, I’m not going to last.” Sokka groans, as he grips Zuko’s hips and presses his forehead to the fire bender’s own.

“Sokka, please! Sokka! Sokka! Sokka!” Zuko is crying as he pivots his hips, meeting Sokka thrust for thrust. And Sokka finds that he doesn’t have to work very hard to draw out more of those breathtaking pleading sounds, but that doesn’t stop him from thrusting harder and pressing deeper.

Not when he feels like he might die without those sounds.

Not when he feels like he is burning up inside of the sun that is Zuko.

And spirits is he close. He is getting closer faster than he ever has before. And there is nothing about this he doesn’t love. And he already loves Zuko. Spirits, Sokka knows he is in love with Zuko, but now he is in love with being in Zuko, and he might die if he doesn’t get to make this into a common occurrence for a long time to come.

And then Zuko goes tight and is practically screaming out his release, and he is dragging Sokka down with him.

And then Sokka is shouting, and he is following Zuko into that oblivion of blinding completion.

And there isn’t anything Sokka would change about what just happened.

They are both boneless and panting, and every hair on Sokka’s body feels singed.

Both of their bodies are bone dry, and it is only now that he realizes just how hot the air is inside their tent. It’s like they are sitting inside an oven.

And Zuko’s blissed-out face is burned inside Sokka’s mind so deeply that it is all he can see when he closes his eyes.

And he does.

He had fully intended to savor this moment and live inside of it for the rest of his life, but he does. And when Sokka next opens his eyes, the sun is rising, and so is Zuko.

And Sokka’s breath catches at the way the light plays off of his face.

Zuko is beautiful, and there are dark bruises on his neck too high up for the collar of his shirt to hide.

And Sokka knows he is fucked because he has touched the sun, and he might die if he never gets to touch Zuko like that ever again.

But then Zuko kisses him, and it’s like drowning in embers.

And Sokka knows he is going to die because he is going to burn up in the sun again and again and again for as long as the sun will allow him to.

And honestly? Sokka knows he is going to love every moment he burns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I was gonna do a bonus chapter and so here is the bonus chapter. Sorry to my readers that I didn't end up posting last Thursday but I have been battling an ear infection that is no fun and finally I am coherent enough to think thoughts beyond my ear hurts like hell. Also yes I know that I am posting this on not my update day, but I wanted to get something up this week so here it is. : )  
> Beta read by H-Faith-Marr
> 
> Hope yahl enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 9/13/2020

Zuko woke the following morning slowly, wondering briefly if he’d dreamt the whole thing. He certainly had dreamt it plenty of times already. But this morning, waking up cuddled with Sokka, he didn’t have any pants on.

Sokka was watching him, with a warm look in his eyes that Zuko wasn’t used to. Sure, Uncle had looked at him with love, but that had been a father’s love for their son. Sokka did not look at him with that same fondness.

No… The look in Sokka’s cool blue eyes was intense and all-consuming. Like drowning in silk.

Zuko flushed under that look, but he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the Water Tribe Man’s lips. The kiss sent liquid fire through his veins yet was soothing at the same time. It was like how Zuko imagined coming home to his ship would be.

The Dragon’s Claw had been more of a home to him than the palace had ever been.

A home was a place that felt and was safe. Something that one couldn’t have living under the same roof as Ozai, no matter how large and opulent that roof may have been.

Sokka was safe, and Zuko thought he might be more than a little bit in love with the guy.

A few minutes of humming happily and sleepy into Sokka’s mouth, the man’s stomach gave a low growl of hunger, and Zuko leaned back and let out a light chuckle.

“You were hungry last night, so now it's my turn,” Sokka chimed with a grin.

Zuko did not smack him. Zuko wanted to smack him.

The fire bender groaned, “I hate you.” and then rolled away from the man to grab his pants and tug them on.

“Mmhmm, you did a great job showing me just how much you hated me last night, baby,” Sokka shot back happily.

Zuko glared at the man before chucking the unfairly attractive smart ass a pair of pants. He didn’t wait to see Sokka’s response. (After last night, Zuko was pretty sure that he would be seeing plenty more of that body. After all, Zuko had humped the guy’s leg and ended up getting laid. A repeat performance wouldn’t even require Zuko to do that first step again.)

Covering up the slight limp in his step was simple enough, even if it was a more than pleasant reminder of last night.

He was tying the sash of his outer layers as he stepped out from his tent and towards the campfire, where Katara currently sat holding a set of spark rocks.

She looked up from the rocks at him and paled.

Zuko felt his heart drop into his stomach. After the Southern Raiders, he’d thought that they had gotten past this, but he must have been wrong.

“Uhh… I can light the fire if you’d like,” Zuko managed awkwardly, and Katara scooted back from the campfire.

She had already collected enough kindling for the fire, so all he had to do was shoot a quick spark of fire from one of his hands before glancing around the camp and quickly noting that Aang was already doing his meditations. Something that Zuko was relieved that he hadn’t had to teach the kid to meditate.

He considered going over to join Aang, but then he spotted Suki, and he thought about asking to spar with her, only for Toph to come shooting out of the rock tent and barrel towards him. Zuko had not been expecting that, but a loving punch in the arm was an excellent way to start the day, he guessed. But that was just how Toph was.

“Looks like we finally found a way to get you to chill, Sparky,” She boomed with laughter, right as Sokka, who was thankfully had gotten dressed, came strolling out from their tent.

Zuko froze as dread filled him.

How in Agni’s name did he forget about her seismic sense?!?

Sokka froze.

Katara went rigid and seemed very intent on preparing food.

Zuko turned slowly and then looked back at Sokka, who met his eyes.

“I mean… You weren't exactly quiet…,” The man said sheepishly.

Zuko wanted to die from horror and embarrassment, but it went from embarrassing to mortifying when Toph chimed in, “Yeah, I woke up to you shouting at Snoozles that you wanted him to fuck you. You only got louder from there, Sparky.”

Katara, spirits bless her, interrupted, and blurted out, “Okay! Breakfast is ready! Let’s eat! Toph go get Aang and let him know!”

Zuko felt relief wash over him, as Toph stuck her tongue out at the water bender and whined, “You’re no fun, Sugar Queen.” But she didn’t argue with Katara further than that before rushing off to drag Aang back over to the campfire.

Suki stopped milling about the camp, sat silently, and grabbed a bowl of whatever Katara had made. Zuko and Sokka wordlessly followed her lead. A few moments later, Toph and Aang also sat down.

“Sokka really went to town on your neck from the looks of it,” Suki finally said to Zuko breaking the silence.

It was like watching solitaire tiles stood up in a line falling over one by one.

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Katara cried out, utterly horrified, “Can we  _ not  _ talk about my brother’s sex life?” and Zuko full-on shrieked. Aang fled, face bright red. And Toph was howling with laughter. And all the while, Sokka kept his face buried in his hands.

It was utter chaos, and when everyone had finally quieted down, Sokka was having to hold Zuko back from climbing up the nearest tree.

“Calm down, honey,” Sokka pleaded with him, and Zuko did for a moment. The moment was long enough that the water tribe warrior loosened his grip, and Zuko was able to slip from the man's grasp and dart up the tree.

Of all the ways this morning could have gone, Zuko was sure there could have been far worse options, but this was still humiliating. He was the Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, and it wasn’t proper for his sex life to be something people spoke of in such a blazoned manor. (If he was being technical, he wasn’t supposed to have a sex life yet. Because he was to save himself until marriage to some pretty Fire Nation woman that the Fire Sages or Royal Advisors would have chosen for him, according to royal tradition, that hadn’t stopped him on the ferry or last night, however.)

Sokka sighed and shouted up to him, “Zuko, please come down so we can talk about this!”

“No!” Zuko's answer.

But Sokka, seeming to not like this answer, chose to climb up the tree to the branch; instead, he was sitting on to press the issue.

“I was hoping that we could talk about what happened last night… You know before what went down at breakfast?” Sokka said, seating himself next to the fire bender.

Zuko didn’t answer. Fear of rejection filling him like a lead weight because,  _ of course, _ Sokka had merely just been looking for some quick fun. That had all he had been to Jet when they were on the ferry. (Granted, that had been for the best seeing as Jet had tried to turn him and Uncle in for being fire benders. He didn’t want to even think about how that whole situation could have gone even worse if he had actually caught feelings for the Freedom Fighter.)

“I just need to make sure that we are on the same page because I don’t go sleeping around with people I don’t have feelings for. And well…,” Sokka began, and Zuko readied himself for the rejection. “I like you. Like I really like you, and I want to make sure that you also like me. Because I want to keep doing stuff like we did last night, but I also want to take you on dates and maybe even court you if you’ll let me.”

Zuko whipped his head to the side to stare at Sokka.

“You… You want to court me?”

Sokka gave an awkward laugh, before pressing on and saying, “Well yeah… I mean, I know I am doing this all out of order, but I’ve wanted to for a while. You’re really pretty and really brave.”

Zuko felt his face heat up for what felt like the one-hundredth time that day and found himself smiling. He was relieved that he had been wrong.

“Okay, but I don’t know how you plan on taking me on a date while we are fugitives of the Fire Nation. Plus, my father will hate this, and I also like you a lot as well,” Zuko answered awkwardly and yet happy.

Sokka was full-on beaming at him again, as he leaned in and shot back, “Anything to make the Fire Lord mad is good in my book. Do you think he would be pissed if I kissed you right now?”

“I wouldn’t be pissed if you did…,” Zuko answered before closing the remaining distance between their lips.

Maybe breakfast had been a disaster, but Zuko would gladly take a thousand more breakfasts like that if he had Sokka by his side. After all, kissing Sokka was like coming home, and Zuko never wanted to leave now that he’d found it.


End file.
